It has been known in the art to utilize polyvinyl chloride injection-molding compounds in compositions for the production of a wide variety of materials including furniture components. Experience with such PVC injection-molding compositions, however, has shown that they are subject to splitting or cracking when nailed during assembly operations. Where efforts are made to modify PVC formulations to improve nailability of the injection-molded products, however, this has heretofore frequently resulted in a sacrifice of other important properties, especially processability of the PVC in injection-molding equipment.